Wheeled toy vehicles that can be rolled across a floor or other smooth support surface are of course well known. Frequently, the toy vehicles may be patterned after real-life vehicles, such as scaled-down automobiles, trucks, earth moving or military equipment, or the like. Also, such toy vehicles may be fanciful, such as might be dreamed up for use in science fiction movies or the like. Many toy vehicles may also carry movable characters and/or components, where the movement of such characters or components may be independent of vehicle movement, or may be tied to and/or be powered by such vehicle movement.